Today's cellular radio system, for example a GSM system (GSM=Global System for Mobile Communication), has an authentication server (HLR) which interacts with subscriber identification modules of mobile terminals for granting access to the cellular radio network. This authentication procedure is used by the mobile exchange to decide whether it should establish a bearer connection with a specific mobile terminal.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,169,890 B1 describes a method for carrying out financial transactions using a mobile telephone system. Each subscriber has a service card which is uniquely associated with the subscriber. A connection between the terminal and the mobile telephone network is established. Access to a service provider's system is provided via said connection. The user enters a card identifying number into the terminal. An authentication is performed by this entered card identification number and user-identifying data read from the SIM card of the terminal. Then, a connection between the terminal and the service provider's payment system is established and the amount to be paid, a confirmation of amount and an approving of payment are given to the service provider's payment system.
It is the object of the present invention to improve cashless payment systems.